A Memory That Comes With the Rain
by WinterWolf223
Summary: You're leaving. Sasuke's trying to bring you back. How come such a sad moment can be so memorable? One shot [Reader Insert] (Sasuke x Reader)


**A Memory that Comes with the Rain: Sasuke Uchiha**

The day didn't start out to well. Dark, ominous clouds rolled overhead. They signaled something disastrous was bound to happen. Everyone that was outside quickly took shelter from the rain destined to fall. The only who planned to be out was the secretive (Y/N) (S/N). She roamed the silent streets of Konoha she knew by heart. It was time. She knew it was. Quietly, she made her way up the Hokage Mountain one last time. Someone was there. Waiting.

She stepped towards the dark figure, standing appropriately five feet away. Her (E/C) eyes met coal black ones as they stared into each other. Rain began to drizzle in the area dampening the attire. Still, no one had said a word. Some how he had managed to find out about her plans for tonight. They stayed like this for a while. Nice and silent. It was the youngest Uchiha who had broken the scilence.

"You're leaving." he finally said.

"It doesn't matter what you have to say about it, really."

"You're weak."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Weak."

"How-"

"Leaving the village you were raised all your life is a sign of weakness. You're running away."

"I'm not running away. I have nothing here to run from."

"You think you're leaving to clear stuff up, but it doesn't seem that way."

"You have absolutely no right to tell me _anything _about the decision I'm making."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"No, you want me to not go."

"Well, you're leaving for stupid reasons."

"You may think they're stupid. I don't."

"They are."

"You Sasuke, considered going to that SNAKE for power for the sake of revenge. Now that, is a stupid reason for leaving and you know it."

"I have my reasons."

"As do I."

He couldn't believe it. The girl he was standing in front of was holding her ground and defending her purpose when he saw no porpose at all. Her voice held determination and will, and was not going to let anyone get in her way. But same as she, he's not going down without a fight.

"Oh yeah? So you have your reasons to leave. What about your reasons to stay huh? Did ever, _even just once, _cross your mind to stay?"

"... Yeah. Yeah it did. Every day of my life the thought of staying with you and Naruto, and all of them always flashed in my mind at least once."

"Well? Then what?"

(Y/N) bit her lip and balled her fists. There was a reason she was here in the first place! Why couldn't Sasuke see that? He wasn't going to change her mind and no one was!

"What? What nothing Sasuke! My leaving is what's best!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He hated the fact that she was putting herself down like this. What happened to the bubbly and mischevious girl he knew and loved? The next thing he did surprised you. He actually yelled.

"Best for what?! For you?! For the village!? Your friends?! Be cause if that's how it is, I know pretty damn well that it's no where NEAR to being positive for anyone! You think you leaving will leave anyone here feeling _ happy? _ Well it's not (Y/N). You have no idea how much you'very impacted everyone's lives."

The (H/C) haired girl's eye twitched slightly. "An impact? You're just giving me another reason to leave."

He sighed. "Being an impact... is not always negative. Just you being around makes everyone happy. What don't you understand about that?"

"..."

"Exactly. There's nothing to not understand. You play an important role and yet, you're willing to leave it all behind."

"Sasuke. You shouldn"'t be talking. You talk about not leaving when you decided to head to Orochimaru to gain strength to kill you're own brother. You hated Naruto for growing and gaining real power. What you have is not a dream Uchiha. It's a nightmare."

A nightmare? That's how she saw it. He understood what she was feeling.

Determined on getting what she wants no matter the consequences. Heck, he was probably the only one who could relate to how she felt. But calling what he desired most... a nightmare? That hit a nerve. Sasuke had his head slanted down slightly with his wet raven hair draped over his face. He let out a low chuckle.

"You know what? I don't even why I bothered to try and convince you. No one could do that."

Yeah? Well, the only reason I ever even thought about staying and why I'm even here right now is..."

"Is what? What changed your mind?"

"You."

"Then I'm sorry."

"For what? Trying to get me to stay?"

"No. For making you care and worry about me. That's what I'm sorry for."

*XxX*xXx*XxX*

The rest of the conversation turned ever so quickly. The youngest Uchiha stood there, eyes on the spot you stood only mere moments ago. He couldn't convince her. Not even close.

The rain came down harder than before leaving him soaked to the bone. Her last words were engraved in his mind as if they were on repeat.

Hate. Hate was written in all of the words that left your mouth. Detest. What was there to detest? Nothing. Nothing at all. Her words, his thoughts. What he should have said, but didn't. Words that possibly could have convinced her to stay. Those words will be forever burned into his memory. Rain. The rain is what brings them back. What brings her back. Every drop that falls from the somber sky will be another memory of you and will always be.

*XxX*xXx*XxX*

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"But what about everything I said about your dream?"

"You were just staring the truth."

_Plus I could never hate you._

"I deserve your detest."

_Detest will never be a word to describe you. Ever. And I can't hate you because you're special in my life. But here you are, walking away from me. Why can't your last words be memorable?_

_Oh but they are. For they are your last words to me and they will always be a memory if you. A memory of which I do not wish to remember. Your last words were so full of hate though._

**"Good bye Sasuke Uchiha."**

"Good bye (Y/N)..."

_ ...but mine weren't."_


End file.
